dios dale a este niño tu amor
by crystal tincampy
Summary: me pregunto que habra sentido el decimocuarto al implantarle sus recuerdos en un blanco inocente?


**Dios dale a este niño tu amor **

_Monstruo, bastardo, idiota…_

Nuestro pequeño niño se encontraba caminando por las calles desoladas, solo se encontraba ajeno a todas las miradas, nadie parecía fijarse en el pequeño infante _no existía en su mundo,_ solo era un niño perdido, mi querido niño perdido, diferente a los demás pero precioso para mis ojos, pero ante los demás repugnante, _un monstruo. _Alejado del resto el pequeño se encontraba, cansado de ser golpeado, humillado y torturado viviendo solo mi niño, perdido en las calles, lugar en el que se convirtió en su hogar, lo miraban con desprecio a mi pequeño mocito. Que podía tener un infante para que los demás lo hirieran, no era ladrón, no era un embustero ni desagradable, solo era diferente. Diferente para los ojos humanos, en una sociedad que no perdona ha quienes no son iguales a ellos, que le temen a lo diverso a lo desconocido. Mi pequeño tenia miedo, miedo a estar solo, pero que puedo hacer yo, lo quiero tener en mis brazos pero no puedo dios no me lo permite, dios me alego de su lado, aun en mi memoria presente esta aquel bello momento en que lo vi, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, tan inocente en mis brazos, pero un problema ocurrió, yo ya me estaba muriendo, no me quedaba mas tiempo de vida y si pudiera decirlo creo que estaba viviendo tiempo extra aquí en la tierra no le podía cuidar, no le podía dar aquello que el mas necesitaba _cariño_, en mis brazos el infante solo rogaba por amor_, mendigaba compasión_ pero no podía hacer nada, nada estaba a mi alcance, que podía hacer un condenado a muerte. Pero la culpa me invadía aquellos ojos plateados suplicantes_ lo siento mi niño _pero tenia va que llevar a cabo mi plan, tenia que derrotar al conde pero para eso necesitaba un huésped, el primero que estuviera a mi alcance _mi mocito_, en mis brazos me vio morir pero que iba a recordar el, _solo un infante_ en sus memoria me quede yo dormido entre sus mas profundos sentimientos, dejándole solo otra vez como lo era en un principio y hasta el día de hoy, lleno de miradas de odio, cuanta impotencia me da verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada mi pequeño inocente blanco como la misma luna, nacido en este mundo oscuro, una oveja blanca entre corderos negros, eso era para mi y lo sigue siendo, pero era diferente al resto para muchos el fue un mal presagio para otros una maldición. Mi tierno blanco, desfigurado por el poder de dios, un niño aborrecido por el señor, su mano derecha estaba el poder de la salvación, y aunque el iba a ser el salvador de este mundo, nadie lo miro de esa manera _estúpido humanos_ solo lo vieron como un pecado del cual todos se querían desaparecer, pero no me importa que le vieron de distinto en su brazo o en el resto de su cuerpo, para mi el era único era hermoso para mis ojos, solo era un blanco inocente nada mas que eso. Dios tiene un extraño sentido del humor, apartarme de mi niño dejándolo a merced del resto del mundo lleno de crueles risas y maldiciones hacia el. Quizás a futuro yo le haga sufrir más a este niño pero cuando llegue le momento el sabrá como reaccionar ante la situación el ya va a ser un hombre pero ahora, solo es solo un niño que no sabe defenderse del sociedad, quien lo diría yo un Noé, el decimocuarto Noé.. se encariño con un niño que voy a terminar matándolo por dentro después de todo es mi querido anfitrión, si tan solo creyera en Dios, _dios _ con el tiempo su nombre ya no tiene peso en mi conciencia ya que nunca a estado a mi favor, jamás me a ayudado ni consolado, el ser que me fallo. Pero a pesar de todo aun así después de todo no quiero verlo sufrir mas por favor…por favor dios a quien tanto odio dale a este niño tu amor…mientras…le prodigo…una bendición…

_Mi querido, inocente y amado niño _

_O.O ok esto es raro, en verdad esta historia no la había planeado ¬¬ solo salió así no mas, pero en verdad hacia tiempo que tenia la idea en mente de cómo se habría sentido el decimocuarto al introducir sus memorias en Allen, pobre T.T, últimamente e tenido muchas pruebas así que me a costado un monto escribir y subir historias QUIERO INTERNET!_ò.ó

_También quería recomendar a algunos autores que me encantaron con sus historias aunque algunos escriben en ingles __(algunos de sus nombres fueron traducidos al español)_

_Allen el músico (escribe demasiado genial . mi ídolo)_

_There Was A Silence__ (su historia __Smile When I'm Gone__ me dio tanta pena T.T__)_

_Daruku Janubu__ (me encanto como escribe)_

_Akky-chan__ (historias de Allen con su maestro son tan….)_

_Kayday__ (sus historia son…)_

_Kithren__ (tiene fanatismo por 14°/allen)_

_Autor de __Pierrot (extraño…pero me gusta____esta en español así que se puede buscar por su nombre textual__**)**_

_Autor de almas frágiles (muy bueno, esta en español así que se puede buscar por su nombre textual)_

_sol angel dpl__ (me gusto su manera de escribir)_

_Puedo ver tu sombra(esta e ingles pero es muy increíble con una trama psicológica genial)_

_Algunos nombres en ingles: (los autores ve en negrita)_

_"Shotgun Weddings" __by __**LaLa to the power of 2**_

_**Just A Realistic Dreamer**_

_"From the World of Reflections" __by __**WhimsicalHeart**_

_**MidnightUnderMoonlight**_

_"For Tea" __by __**allPod (**__muuy Buena!)_

_"Little Jester" __by __**pluperfect-shopkeeper**_

_Human" __by __**shoxxic**_

_Y otros más pero esos son los que más me gustan, xau buena suerte y quien sabe lo que pasara esta noche cuidado _

_**"Por el alma de este akuma lamentable, dadle la salvación."**_


End file.
